Learning to Fall
by LiveInTheMusic
Summary: Everyone knows that Finnick didnt mean to fall in love with Annie, he just did. There love was something special, and theres a reason why. This story is the unspoken truth about Finnick and Annies love.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; Hello, my prettys. This is my 2nd story, and i just wanted to say that it will not be rated T all the way to the end. We all know Finnick was in the prostitution buisness, so that means it might become an M chapter a few times. I will warn you when there is an M chapter._

_ANYWAYS. This story is about what Finnick_ _and Annie had to go threw to get to where they are at the end of the books. It skipps and jumps around alot, so dont think I'll be writting it like its a day-by-day thing. Happy reading(;_

I stole a quick glance at the small 6 year old girl next to me. Feet dug into the sand under the water; head back, tilted so perfectly to receive the light from the sun; eyes closed in enjoyment. I was only seven, but I knew I was a goner.

"Hey, Finnick?" her beautiful voice asked, gentle and kind like and angel.

"Yeah, Annie?"

"Do you believe in love?"

I was a bit shocked by her question. She was a year younger, so I didn't think she knew what love was yet.

When I didn't respond fast enough, Annie sighed and opened her gorgeous eyes, directing them at me.

"I mean... Do you think it's real? I don't see it from my mommy and daddy a lot, but your parents must be in love. They hug and kiss all the time."

This was very true. My parents hugged and kissed every day. It was gross.

"Yeah.. I guess I do believe in love." I say, smiling brightly in her direction. She blushed a pretty pink color, saying "Finnick Odair, are you saying you love me?"

"Only if you love me too." I respond, smirking and tilting my head to the right a bit.  
>Annie blushed a deeper color, grabbing my hand and smiling.<p>

"Then I guess we love each other." she paused, looking out over the ocean, then she continued. "You... You don't have cooties, do you? Because my older sister told me boys have cooties. But you don't seem like the kind of boy who would have cooties."

I giggled while she talked. It was so cute the way she would rant about things so silly.

"Nope!" I replied, "No cooties on me!" Shaking my butt, I stuck out my tong to the right and smiled. Annie laughed, leaning in and kissing my cheek. I blushed deeply, wondering if we would one day kiss like my mommy and daddy do.

Leaning in, Annie whispered, "Do you think my parents will find out?"

"Not if we don't tell them." I smiled, hip bumping her gently. She giggled again, "I love you, Finnick Odair."

Okay, this was my chance. Just do what daddy does with mommy. Nice and easy.  
>I leaned in and kissed Annie, right on her lips. She pulled away in shock, and then blushed again, hiding her head in her chest.<p>

"I love you, too, Annie. Now common! Let's go tell my older brother that we're in love!"

_A/N; AWW. Puppy love.(:_


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the Center Square. Everyone was dressed in their very best cloths, the look of dread and fear in every ones eyes. The girl tribute has been selected. Florence Coral. A nice, average looking girl. She was about 14, two years younger then me. The look of terror and regret flooded her eyes as she walked up onto the stage. She knew her death was soon, just like one of the boys around me. Anyone of them from 12-18. Maybe my 18 year old brother; maybe my best friend, Wently; maybe even me.  
>I watched as the Capitol lady bounced over to the boys side, reaching her blue hand into the ball, causing everyone to hold there breaths. She slowly removed her hand, and then in the jolliest voice possible, she said,<br>"Finnick Odair!"

I whipped the tears off my cheeks as the peacekeepers forced my parents and brother out of the room in the Justice Building. Three visitors down. I only had one more person to see before I was whisked away to my death. One last goodbye to leave my lips.  
>She walked into the room slowly, almost cautiously. I looked closely at her face, examining it. Her features were more filled. Her chest was bigger, her curves were undeniable, and her full lips almost begged for me to touch them with mine. The last time I did I was... Seven? After that her family moved to the farthest part of the district, away from me and my family.<br>As I looked at her, she looked at me. I couldn't blame her. I wasn't the small little boy I used to be. My shoulders were broader, I became taller, and my muscles on my body pop out.  
>I knew she was picking her words carefully, but that didn't stop the tears filling her eyes.<br>"We haven't spoken in forever, but, ohmygod, Finnick. You can't leave." And just like that, she was in my arms, bawling.  
>"I can't help it. I don't have a choice, Annie." I mumbled into her hair, still trying to hold in the tears.<br>She pulled back and looked at me with her sad, sad eyes. "You have to try Finnick. Try to win."  
>I nodded my head, "Of course, Annie."<br>Then I watched as she walked out, her hair swinging gently back and forth..

I hopped off the train with a broad smile on my face. The crowd was loud and insane, screaming my name. The girls of District 4 were jumping and reaching for me. That's how I got so many sponsors  
>in the games; people thought I was amazingly attractive.<br>I struck another pose for the girls, and the cameras, and got loud screams of pleasure in return. My family ran up to me and hugged me tightly, tears of joy streaming down their cheeks. They continued mumbling about how worried they were, how upset they were when I was battling the final component, etc. etc.  
>Maggs, my mentor, staggered out of the train. She rapped her arm around me and planted a large kiss onto my cheek. The crowd screamed there approval, and I gently kissed Maggs back on the cheek. She smiled and began to wave at the District.<br>Smiling, I scanned the crowd. There was everyone from my end of the district, and everyone from the other end. They were in there best cloths, all screaming there thanks. Almost everyone was crowded around me, spread out through the train station. I smiled and waved, "Thank you all for your support throughout those horrible games! I appreciate all your help! And are you ready for a year filled with an abundance of food?" The crowd screamed loudly in response. I felt my heart swell in pride. This year, less children will die of hunger.

I stayed at the train station talking to the community until half of the district left. Everyone was in sight now, and they still were crowded around the train. I kept smiling and waving and winking, hiding my exhaustion and fatality deep inside my soul. I couldn't wait to get home and try to erase all this horror and death from my mind.  
>Then, I saw her, arms crossed, tear stained face. My heart swelled, and I began smiling a real smile. She's the reason I went through those horrid games. She's the reason I took the life of those four other kids. I did it all for her.<br>I met her eyes, and she gave a blank, hollow smile. Her back turned, and I was left staring at the back or her head as she walked away.  
>I looked after her in confusion and shock. I began to make my way over to her, but a hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked back at my dad, and he motioned for me to come take pictures. I nodded, knowing that refusing this after he was forced to watch me get hunted, would be like taking my trident and piercing his heart. I looked back once more at the fading brown hair, and then walked back into the flashing lights and loud people.<p>

I looked around and flashed another one of my famous smiles, and the girls in the Capitol went wild. I hated being here, but after every Hunger Game, a victory tour was required, and I wasn't going to start denying Snow.  
>Snow came onto the stage and said a few words.<br>"And let's not forget our Victor, Finnick Odair!" I smiled and winked into the camera. Snow smiled at me then began to lead me off stage.  
>We walked into his car as it began to drive us to his house for the Feast. Snow smiled a wicked smile in my direction, and then pulled a bottle of alcohol out of his mini-fridge. He poured us both a glass, and handed mine to me. I looked at the fizzing drink and tried not to turn up my nose. Taking a sip, Snow smiled again.<br>"I have a proposition for you, Finnick." I raised my eyebrows and took another sip of my drink.  
>"You are obviously a desire of a lot of woman here in the Capitol."<br>I nodded, "Yes, I know."  
>"Well, I want you to make that desire bigger. For all of Panam."<br>I nit my eyebrows in confusion, "Are you saying you want me to screw them?"  
>Snow looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "A better way of putting it is I want you to join the prostitution business for me."<br>I looked at the old man in shock. He wanted me to screw people for money?  
>"And if you refuse, we can always find another way." He pulled out a steal knife from his mini-fridge. My eyes widened, "What do you mean?"<br>"Your family is so nice. It would be such a shame to see them go..."  
>Before I could stop myself, I grabbed his hand with the knife. "Don't you even ^touch^ my family." I spat, narrowing my eyes.<br>"Then you will do what I want." he snapped, pushing me back to my seat.  
>"Fine..." I mumbled, staring out the window. What would Annie think of me now? She hasn't even talked to me since the games. I tried to talk with her, but she just nodes and walks away. I didn't know what I did wrong.<br>"Wonderful." Snow said, smiling and getting out of the car. He ducked his head back in, "You will get a call when I need you. Have a nice night." Then, he slammed the door to leave me in my thoughts.

_A/N: Hope you liked it.(:_


End file.
